voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Emeralds
'' To see the Mainstream Counterpart, see Chaos Emeralds (AU) '' ---- The '''Chaos Emeralds' are a group of seven ancient emeralds of different colors that holds untold quantities of energy, ready to be tapped into. The emeralds are also mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald.'' Background History Much of the Chaos Emeralds' origin and history is shrouded in mystery. There has been a saying that the usage of the Chaos Emeralds would be used for evil purposes, so much so that the gods had to intervene and seal the Chaos Emeralds away deep underground. At the same time, the gods also created the Master Emerald to control and nullify them to balance out the Chaos Emerald's power. At some point, the Chaos Emeralds were discovered and dug up in a diamond mine in Russia. Due to their distinctive shape and color for something that's dug out of the ground, there were seen as priceless gems. Over time the emeralds were in possession by different people over the years, eventually, all seven emeralds would be in possession of a jewelry store owner who displayed them to show off his wealth. However, when ASWS rose to power and displayed it by taking over the United States from within, the town was caught in the crossfire. As a result, the town was heavily destroyed with the jewelry store being the only one of the few buildings to be intact. After the United States surrender to ASWS, the debris of the town was cleared up with the jewelry store and a few other buildings remaining behind as ASWS wants to let nature tear down the buildings for them. Unknowingly leaving the Chaos Emeralds in the store to be undisturbed for many years until a certain robot decided to explore the building and found the Chaos Emeralds. Powers and Traits The Chaos Emeralds contain a colossal amount of Chaos Energy, so much that it has been said that you can take over the world if you had all seven Chaos Emeralds in possession. Since the amount of Chaos Energy they emit is nearly limitless, they have known to be used in three different ways. Each Chaos Emerald is linked to each other and act like magnets that can attract or repel each other. After using all seven Emeralds though, they will usually scatter themselves, meaning that they can only be used for one purpose together before disappearing again. While they can end up anywhere in the world, they quite often end up in 'Special Worlds, which are strange alternate dimensions.'' The power of each Chaos Emerald is described as being able to “transform thoughts into power”; by "sensing" people's thoughts, the Chaos Emeralds can generate the chaos energy they contain which make them an everlasting source of energy. Oppositely, the Emeralds can absorb chaos energy exposed to them. By focusing one's thoughts, the Emeralds can even bend reality to achieve certain feats, such as showing visions, performing rituals, reviving the recently deceased and even make them react and move on their own. Additionally, each Emerald can float in midair on its own power. The Chaos Emeralds' power can be harnessed with or without physical contact and can be done so over great distances. When harnessed by living beings, they allow different Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, and occasionally enhance the wielder's abilities. Harnessing all seven Chaos Emeralds will bestow a "Super" State, a form that grants flight, invulnerability, different Chaos Powers, and increased innate talents. Additionally, a "Super" State user can transfer their power to others bestow them with a "Super" State. However, "Super" States generally do not last long, as they consume tremendous amounts of energy. One could also achieve a "Dark" State, this form is only possible for some users and only triggers out of pure anger, hatred and/or sadness. Since the form uses the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds, it makes the form incredibly dangerous while making the user's speed, strength and durability to skyrocket exponentially. The Emeralds can also be harnessed to power machinery, such as the ASWS' Robots and machinery. Potentially, their power can as well be used for nuclear or laser-based weaponry. The type of chaos energy the Emeralds produce is based on thoughts. Positive thoughts, such as friendship and caring, generate positive energies and negative thoughts, such as anger and hatred, generate negative energies. If the Chaos Emeralds are either absent of their negative energies or all of it, they become inert and lose their luster. The only known ways to restore them from this state is through peoples' thoughts or by returning their energy. Like the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds appear to possess some form of sentience, as they can seemingly act on their own and remain stable despite the current conditions. Supposedly, this also explains their tendency to show up where they are most needed. Trivia *''Reece so far is the only bot to extensively use the emeralds.'' *''The Chaos Emeralds can be transformed into '''Super Emeralds, a far more powerful version.'' *''If one has just a single Chaos Emerald, one could use the ability of Chaos Control to teleport. Although only for a limited distance.'' *''Emerald is the name of a specific gem of the beryl variety, a family known for its wide array of possible colors. "Emerald" is also used in Japan as a generic term for jewels.'' *''"Chaos" in the English language means disorder and an irregular, unpredictable action that was remarkably sensitive to regular changes in the environment, similar to how the Chaos Emeralds in the series act. "Chaos" as used in Greek refers to a large emptiness or space. "Space" in English came to be a general term meaning both everything outside of the Earth’s atmosphere and the placement of objects in relation to one another.'' Category:Others Category:Emeralds